


Probed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Probed

**Title:** Probed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #140: Pulsating  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Silliness, just like the prompt. :P

  
~

Probed

~

“The ‘pulsating probe’?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Where do they come up with these names?”

“No idea.” Harry licked his lips. “So...you don’t want to try it?”

Draco ran his hand over the ridged edges of the vibrator. “Oh, I’ll try it,” he murmured. “Imagine how it’ll feel if, while you’re inside me, the probe’s inside you.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry whispered, swallowing hard. “That’s--”

“Brilliant?” Draco grinned.

“Where’s the on switch?” Harry began fiddling with it.

“Who cares?” Draco purred. Straddling Harry, he tossed the 'probe' aside. “Let’s figure it out later.”

They never did bother with the toy.

~


End file.
